The queen of knowledge
by Texasman1836
Summary: Kit and the others will learn that lusting for knowledge can prove to be deadly.


In Egypt, Baloo, Rebecca, Kit and Molly were delivering cargo at a dig site run by Katie Dodd and Myra. Kit knew about the area and what was found by the archaeologist because he read Katie's notes. "Baloo, this is the temple where a queen named Ephemera would share her knowledge with men who would join her for life," Kit explained with excitement.

Baloo seemed interested and wanted to know more. "What happened to Ephemera, Kit?" he asked patting the boy on the head.

Kit knew Baloo took interest history if there was some value to it. "Queen Ephemera was never seen again after her enemies came to use her for their own evil desires, but they never found her!" he said looking around the dig site.

Just then one of the workers called for a lantern and Kit got one off the table next to him. He gave the lantern to the worker, who gave it to a young explorer who was then lowered into a temple that was found under the sand. Once inside, the explorer searched through many artifacts that he found in the temple. There were many things like pots, weapons, jewels and idols.

The Explorer spoke to Katie and Myra through walki-talki. "This place is amazing, and we may have found the long lost..." suddenly, a doorway started to glow with a eerie green light and he heard a woman's voice. "Come and know the secrets of life and death!" called the voice.

"What did you say?" asked Myra as she held the rope in one hand, and the radio in the other. The rope was suddenly pulled in with such force that it burned Myra's hand. "Somebody pull him up!" shouted Katie in fear.

Several workers grabbed the rope to pull it back up, but something was pulling against them. And whatever it was had great strength. Finally the workers were able to pull back and started pulling the rope back. "I wonder what happened?" Rebecca said holding Molly in her arms. When it was pulled back up, only a burned frayed end was retrieved and explorer was nowhere to be found. Myra and Katie was amazed and shocked.

"It could be that Queen Kephera is here and alive. That's probably what took our explorer!" Myra said with a shiver. Katie was not so sure that it was Kephera. "It could have been a booby trap," Katie replied crossing her arms. "But no one is to go into the temple until we know for sure!" she ordered to all who was at the dig site.

Baloo was ready to go back to Cape Suzette because he was scared, but the Sea Duck had sand in the engines so they had to wait till it was cleaned out. "This is turning into a nightmare!" complained Baloo as he worked on the engines. Kit was handing him the tools. "Baloo, it's almost dark, and we don't have a place to sleep." yawned Kit.

Myra came by and showed him and his friends where they could sleep. "We have put you beside the oasis, so you can take a bath," she explained. "I'll say goodnight to all of you, but stay away from the temple." she added in a striker tone.

That night when everyone was in their tents sleeping, Molly just like always got into her Danger Woman outfit and went looking for trouble. "Danger Woman will find and stop whatever evil took that explorer!" she said to herself, but Kit saw her go down into the temple and went down after her.

When Kit climbed down into the temple he took a flashlight out of a sack he had with him. He began to look for Molly as he went deeper into the temple. "Molly, where are you?" he yelled, his voice echoed off the walls. It hurt his ears a bit, but he didn't care. "Over here, Kit," called Molly, she was standing at a doorway.

Kit saw that Molly was safe and sound, but also someone else had come into the temple before them. "I wounder who's down here?" said the boy in a fearful voice. "Let's find out, Kit." said Molly bravely, but she was scared.

Kit and Molly went even deeper into the temple to find out who had come into the temple. Just then they found a sarcophagus, but then Don Karnage arrived with Mad Dog and Dumptruck. "Well it's nice to see you again, Kit Cloudkicker, yes, no?" Karnage laughed evilly.

"Were you the ones that came in here?" Kit asked Karnage in a brave, but angry tone. "Yes, my boy," replied the pirate. "We came looking for Ephemera's treasure, and now we found it," he added with a smile of victory.

Karnage had Mad Dog open the coffin. Inside were scrolls that were so old that they crumbled under Karnage's hands when he tried to take them. Molly made a joke. "Read it and weep you villain!" she laughed out loud.

Kit and Molly took the opportunity to escape leaving Karnage to despair, but Kit dropped his hat as they ran. However, Karnage wasn't happy one bit to come here and gain nothing. "After those brats!" he shouted. Mad Dog and Dumptruck went after them. "They make me so very, very angry!"

While the trio looked for the kids through the temple, Kit came back to where they found the sarcophagus to get his hat. _I just want to get Molly and go home! _he thought to himself.

Just then he found a hidden lever that opened a passageway under the coffin as he put his hat on. _Wow, I wonder what's down there?_ he thought as he made his way down the hidden steps that lead into a chamber. For some reason, Kit didn't feel afraid, in fact he felt drawn to come down here.

Inside, Kit found tons skeletons that surrounded a green pool that was in the middle of the chamber. He then found the lantern that the explorer had taken with him. Kit was afraid now. "I better get out of here!"

Just then a beautiful woman came up from the green pool and looked at Kit who became smitten by her beauty. She was about Rebecca's size, with smooth black hair, green eyes, and red lips. She wore a long red skirt, a top that showed both her breast cleavage and bellybutton, and wore a gold necklace and earrings

"Who are you?" asked Kit with awe. "I am Queen Ephemera. Those who have joined me share their knowledge with me." she explained as the boy came closer to the pool. "What is your name, my child?" she asked

"I'm Kit Cloudkicker, but everyone calls me Kit for short," he explained as he reached the edge of the pool. "Don't you want to know the knowledge of the gods, Kit?" Kephera asked placing her hands on her hips.

Kit thought how great it would be to have the knowledge and be the greatest being on the earth. "How do I get the knowledge that you speak of? Tell me, Kephera!" he demanded with a smile of lust and greed.

Kephera told him how he could get the knowledge. "Join me with a kiss and the knowledge will be yours," she replied holding her hands out to him.

"A kiss for knowledge," said Kit, as he walked through the green slime up to her. The queen put her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. "Now kiss me!" she commanded curling a devilish, seductive smile on her lips.

Kit and Ephemera embraced each other and started kissing. As she kissed him she started to suck the life from his body, but Kit could not stop kissing her because she had him under her spell. As she drained his life with her kiss their cloths disintegrated and Kit began to grow older, then she dropped the guise of a young woman she had seduced others with, pulled away from their kiss and still continued to drain his life.

Meanwhile back at camp Baloo and Rebecca found out that the kids had gone into the temple because they saw the kids footprints. "We have to find them, Baloo!" cried Rebecca. Then, with all the courage built up, they went into the temple and found Molly who had wrapped Karnage and his men up in bandages used to make mummies.

"Danger Woman wins again!" laughed Molly as her mom grabbed her and hugged her. "Molly, where's Kit?" asked Baloo with concern. Molly did not know where he was, but a green light gave them a clue.

They followed the light to the room that lead to Ephemera's camber. They then went down the passageway, saw Ephemera draining Kit's life and Kit looked like a guy in his sixty's. Rebecca stop the queen from finishing him off by calling out to him. "Kit, were coming!" she yelled.

Outraged for being interrupted, Ephemera summoned the souls of her victims from her pool and tried to take Rebecca's life by sending them after her. "None shall defile me and Live!" yelled the queen.

"I'll teach you to mess with Kit and Rebecca!" called Baloo from on top of a pillar. He saved Rebecca by blowing up the lost souls with a grenade that he took off of Karnage.

Rebecca then tried to kill Ephemera with another grenade, but it was ineffective. "Well this may be harder then it looks!" Baloo gasped as he picked up Kit and handed him to Rebecca. "I'll take Kit and Molly out of here while you try and stop that thing!" said Rebecca with concern.

The trio managed to escape, however, Baloo got on top of a statue of Osiris and shoved with all his might. Ephemera made another attempt to kill Baloo, but he pushed the statue over smashing Ephemera and causing the temple to collapse. "My, what a smashing victory!" he laughed as he ran for his life.

Karnage and his men got free, but to their horror the temple began to collapse because the statue knocked over some support beams in the lower camber. The pirates ran for their live and they were almost killed in the collapse, but Baloo saved them. "Thanks I think? laughed Karnage weakly, then, he fainted.

As the dust cleared, Kit was restored to normal. "Miss. Cunningham, tell me that I did not make out with a 800 year old woman!" said Kit with long face. "Kit, I would have done the same if she offered me knowledge, but it would kill you instead of making you wiser!" Rebecca smiled taking him into her arms and hugging him.

"It's mostly my fault that this happened, Kit," Molly confessed sadly. "If I did not go into the temple none of you would not have been put in danger!" she said with tears running down her cheeks. "It's was nobodies fault, Molly, because these things happen sometimes," said Baloo with a smile.

Kit looked at all his friends. "I thank all of you for being here for me, but I heard that the Bible has the best knowledge for life." he explained hugging them all.

THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY

"**Avatar**" the eighth episode of the second season of _Batman: The Animated Series_.


End file.
